Empty Duet in B Minor
by xXFissshBonesssXx
Summary: Sakura's POV, try to look past the first chapter. A look at the very different side of a girl with pink hair. warnings, pairings, and spoiler notifications inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Empty Duet in B Minor**

by_ blue 1/2_

**First Chord**: Before the Party

**Warnings**: OOC Sakura, slash, yuri, and general OOCness.

Attempts at analyzing and innocence combined.

**_The chapter titles give some reference to where or when Sakura is. _**

**Pairings**: None for now, slash later, also yuri.

**Summary**: Started out as a crack fic, turned into a really weird twisting turning ... THING that began to write itself. Colabed, between me and my sister, check it out. I had no clue what to name it, and she wanted something musical, so you get what we looked up on wikipedia. (chord, ref to a musical thing. dunno what, though)

0000

000000000

0000

I look around me and what is the first thing I see?

Leaves scattered around me in this paradise of nothingness of which I am the queen.

And when I look out on this paradise, I see the fallen painted red with blood and age, wrinkled and dead like time gone by too slowly.

I see the end of the everything that has come upon me.

I'm not usually this poetic. Normally I'm just me.

And that's the way the candles glow.

Holding out my hand, I catch the first of them. They're coming. Falling like aliens invading my earth, I run and run and run, hands outstretched, eyes darting around for the ones I miss. I don't miss many. Soon there is a large collection of leaves in my hands, and I look down at them.

What's the point? Why did they fall? I don't understand.

Slowly, I sniff them, taste one and spit it out, feel one, and then smile. I caught them, and stopped them from falling on the ground.

I control them.

Me.

I giggle as I thrust my arms heavenwards and the leaves shoot from my chest like dry clots of blood.

_... sakura ..._

Then I look past the leaves. I can feel my eyes widen.

_... Sakura ..._

The sky. It's calling me.

"Sakura!"

Oh--that's a person. I turn around. She's standing above me, a frying pan in hand. "Get inside--if you get a cold, I can't take care of you--I'm going out tonight. Get inside and get your make up on! We're going to leave you with the Uchiha boy, and you sweet-talk him while I fix a marriage arrangement." I frown.

"I don't wanna--" The pan nearly slams into my face before she re-directs her attack to my stomach, the air flying out of my chest. I gasp and fall to the grass, green staining my hair and face and clothes as I crash into the grass. "Get up! I just washed that filthy dress! It's a good thing I had you wait till the last mintue to change! Now--" she stops and takes a large swig from a brown bottle, "--get inside! Change!" I rush past her. I don't think she notices I'm gone. I can still hear her scream. I smile.

"Ok, mommy. I'm going."

Something cracks outside. I think she broke her pan.

0000

000000000

0000

Coming chapters promise insanity and loss of common sense. Please stay tuned.

Looking forwards to any reviews,

XxFissshBonesssxX and blue 1/2


	2. Chapter 2

**Empty Duet in B Minor**

by_ blue 1/2_

**Second Chord**: During the Party

**Warnings**: OOC Sakura, slash, yuri, and general OOCness.

Attempts at analyzing and innocence combined.

**_The chapter titles give some reference to where or when Sakura is. _**

**Pairings**: mention of KakaIta ... upcoming slash and yuri.

**Summary**: Started out as a crack fic, turned into a really weird twisting turning ... THING that began to write itself. Colabed, between me and my sister, check it out. I had no clue what to name it, and she wanted something musical, so you get what we looked up on wikipedia. (chord, ref to a musical thing. dunno what, though)

0000

000000000

0000

I look up at the sky. It's blue. The ends of the fabric of the sky turn bright orange and then reveal a shade of red that matches the blood rushing through my veins. I smile and then hear footsteps.

I burst into tears. It's better to pretend and let mommy think she's best.

A hand touches my shoulder and I look up cautiously before it smacks me to the ground again. "Get up! Stop being an idiot and get your head on right!" But my head's on, mommy. I look up, "I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to, mommy. I--" She slaps me again and then grabs my collar, and looks at me like a mad woman.

"Go. And. Wait. For. That. Boy." She shoves me at a bench and I sit on it, rubbing my cheek. What boy? She must be sending him over. Oh well.

I stare at the sky. There are legions of darkness, swirling like whole seperate worlds.

I like nothingness. It's like candles to the sun.

What more do you want than everything that you can't have?

And what's the fun of getting what you want?

I'll never get what I want.

Besides, what's the point of wanting something so badly if you can actually get it?

"Sakura?"

Oh. It's that boy. I turn around and glance at him. "Hiya, Uchiha-kun."

The boy frowns and looks at the ground. "Sasuke."

"Huh?" I pretend to be clueless. I know how much he hates being catagorized as just an 'Uchiha.' He wants to be known for himself. For Sasuke. I pretend to be clueless, and that makes him feel superior. He's frowning as he looks at the ground.

"My name's Sasuke."

Now I smile. "I know that, silly."

Sasuke sits next to me. I don't like him much--he's cold and mean, and if you look at him from the side, he looks too much like a girl to be a real guy. He looks at the ground, being quiet. Usually when he talks, if he talks at all, he's talking about his older brother. Something must have happened, because that's the only time when he is quiet like this. Usually, he's just quiet, quiet, like staring off into space quiet. But now, he's sort of 'I-don't-need-to-want-to-exist-right-now' kind of quiet. I know that kind of quiet. It's the kind I hear all the time, but no one else notices it. But that's ok. It's much better to be able to listen to it all by myself.

I poke his shoulder. He scowls at me. "What do you want?"

"What do YOU want?"

"What? Stop being weird."

"You're the person who sat next to me."

"This is my bench, at my house. I can sit here if I wanna."

"I like the clouds."

Sasuke looks confused at my change of subject, but I don't care and he answers slowly.

"Yeah ... I like the sky. It's really blue." He looks at the ground, not really frowning and not really smiling. "Blue's my favorite color." I shrug.

"I hate blue."

Sasuke doesn't take it personally. "Then why're you wearing a blue dress?"

"My momma made me. She wants me to marry you and get your money cauz' she's crazy." Sasuke wrinkles his nose.

"What money? I don't ever get allowance!"

I nod. "I hope the moon comes out soon."

Sasuke stares at me for a minute before the bushes rustle. He jumps in front of me, holding a kunai knife I didn't even know he had, and a blonde boy sticks his head out of the green foilage.

I grin. "Naruto!"

Sasuke groans. "Naruto."

Naruto nods, holding a hand to his goggles and salutes us both. "Naruto--the great! at your service!" Sasuke put a hand to his head and looked at the floor.

"You idiot--my mom and dad are gonna kill me if I even talk to you, and Sakura-chan's mom's gonna hurt her more!"

Naruto jumps out of the bushes, grinning wide as he can. "She won't get hurt, Sakura-chan's smarter than that, aint'ch'a?" I nod solomnley as a seven-year-old can manage, and Naruto grins.

"Come on--I have a great plan for tonight!"

Sasuke crosses his arms defiantly. "Does it involve the Hokage, paint, and your stupid technique in any way at all?" Naruto nods. Sasuke sighs. "Why do I bother? Well, let's do it; this party stinks anyway."

"I agree."

I didn't say that, but who did? The three of us turn to see. Who's this? Some kid walks up to us. He's got a friend with him--make that three friends. No one's talking, so I decide to. I smile and bow as I've been taught to when strangers come, and then ask their names politely.

"Who the heck are you guys?"

Only the boy who speaks first flinches at my bluntness. "Hyuuga Neji."

"The wonderful Rock Lee!"

"I'm Nara Shikamaru."

The last boy has his arms crossed, and is hugging a small red scarf to his body. Shikamaru prods him with an elbow and the seven-year-old frowns at me before grudgingly offering his name. "Gaara."

Naruto grins and spreads his palms. "Ok! Let's get outta here! Sakura-chan, Sasuke, meet me at the end of the house with string, paintbrushes, and a bar of soap! Gaara, Lee, Neji and Shika-kun, come with me!"

I wave at Naruto as we steal into the house. Sasuke leads me around and walks up to his older brother. Itachi. Who is currently wrapped up around some silver-haired teenager slightly older than him. The older boy pulls away from Itachi's face as Sasuke sees them and presses his lips to Itachi's cheek before wandering off to talk with some teenager that looks like Lee. Itachi looks after the guy, then turns to us. The older boy leers down at Sasuke at first but then his gaze softens and he pats his brother on the head. Sasuke bristles and shakes the hand away. I giggle at the silent exchange.

"Where can we get some string, aniki?" he asks with a soft voice. Itachi points and Sasuke's off. Itachi waits until he's gone and then kneels down next to me, handing me a bar of soap and winking.

"Don't be long." I beam up at him.

"Thanks, Itachi-nii," I whisper. He pats my head and smiles. "Be a good shinobi--don't get caught." I nod and smile, sprinting off in the direction Sasuke's going. We meet at the end of the hall. "Where did you find the soap?"

I point at the bathroom. "Duh."

Sasuke looks embarassed. I giggle.

"Let's meet Naruto," I whisper as we slip out of the house. Sasuke is holding paintbrushes and string. I'm holding soap.

And outside, the rain's singing.

0000

000000000

0000

Thanks to the 3 people who responded to the first Chord. Coming chapters promise insanity and loss of common sense. Please stay tuned.

See you in the next chapter,

XxFissshBonesssxX and blue 1/2


	3. Chapter 3

**Empty Duet in B Minor**

by blue 1/2

**Third Chord**: Planning

**Warnings**: OOC Sakura, slash, yuri, and general OOCness.

Attempts at analyzing and innocence combined.

**_The chapter titles give some reference to where or when Sakura is. _**

**Pairings**: ... upcoming slash and yuri.

**Summary**: If you don't know it, just go back and read it again ...

... how is this a crack fic? I think it's because my sister was ON crack when she wrote it.

**BAM** (is thwapped over the head) ow ...

0000

000000000

0000

The lightning flashes.

I feel my eyes widen to see the darkness dance back and forth between being there and not.

Now the sky was split in two, and it bleeds rain.

Nothing but the shadows could move as the rain splashs upon my shoes and dirt, brown mush and mud forming before me in a puddle.

I watched the puddle grow, and a worm and some bugs squirm in the rain.

I smile down at them, clear water dribbling down my face and my hair becomes damp as the clouds cry over us.

I see the dark figures of five small boys holding things in their hands hidden in the trees. Sasuke stops and looks around. "Naruto?" The blonde jumps down from the tree, his mouth set in a grin.

"Great! Let's go."

We're off.

0000

000000000

0000

Running is the best.

I can feel my heart flutter. Usually I only run when I'm alone, but tonight, I run with a group of seven-year-old boys who carry an assortment of art supplies and some semi-harmless explosives.

I feel like the member of a wolf pack as we steal across the yard and into Konoha's forest.

There are no words that exist right now.

There is nothing but the wind and the darkness and the moon that makes every silver drop of rain on the forest light like it's enchanted and the breath rushes from my body as we shift with the shadows. No one has known coldness until they've lived in the darkness of nothing and held onto it so long that being around happy things seemed pointless.

No one knew the name of that wind that picked us up and made us run faster, but there it was, and we were flying, fast as we could, across the darkness to the end of the forest.

No one needed to know, because the name was locked deep in our hearts, like the greatest of secrets.

I don't think even Naruto knew where we were going, yet he led us with some kind of gut plan that moved us all deeper into the darkness as trees began to thin out, and the sky suddenly exploded with light as the moon came into full view.

This is where we are.

This is where I am.

The middle of the end of the forest, the moon sildes down our sodden clothes and makes us sparkle like stars in our dampness. I slide a hand down my arm. It's wet. I smile.

"It's cold."

Someone laughs. "You're right, Sakura-chan." I smile.

"I have soap and Uchiha-kun has the string and paintbrushes."

Sasuke frowns at me. "It's Sasuke. Don't call me Uchiha."

I don't hear him and turn to grin at Naruto. "Hey, Naruto? What did you guys get?" Naruto had us all put the things in a pile. Shikamaru laughs.

"This is the weirdest collection of stuff I've ever seen. A bar of soap, string, six paintbrushes, two boxes of matches, four cans of red paint, seven jars of glitter, a kunai, toast, ten firecrackers, three bed sheets, honey, jam, and a golf club. Naruto, you're crazy."

Neji puts another jar of honey and jam down, and looks at Naruto. "What's all this stuff for?" Naruto put a finger to his lips, water slick over his shirt and hair, making it hang into his eyes. He looks dangerous as he grins at us with one eye shut and the other looking very mischevious.

"You'll see."

I giggle again as Gaara snorts and Neji crosses his arms. Shikamaru mutters to himself and Lee looks at the things. "I can see lots of this stuff as useful, but ..." he looks curiously at the pile to make sure, "...toast?" Naruto shrugs.

"I was hungry."

Silence.

Naruto scarfs the toast, and then proceeds to pick up a paintbrush. He uses the back end of it to scratch something out in the mud, and after a few minutes, I grin.

This is the stuff I _live_ for.

Naruto's finished and he puts the paintbrush up behind his ear like a pencil and spreads his palms out, looking up at all of us with a serious face. "OK? This is what I want to do ..."

Thunder rocks the ground as Naruto's plan unfolds. I grin.

Tonight, I'll be late coming home.

0000

000000000

0000

Thanks to the people who responded to the second Chord. Coming chapters promise even more insanity and poetic-ness. Please stay tuned.

See you in the next chapter,

XxFissshBonesssxX and blue 1/2


	4. Chapter 4

**Empty Duet in B Minor**

by blue 1/2

**Fourth Chord**: Before the Surprise

**Warnings**: OOC Sakura, slash, yuri, and general OOCness.

Attempts at analyzing and innocence combined.

_The chapter titles give some reference to where or when Sakura is. _

**Pairings**: ...upcoming slash and yuri.

**Summary**: A different look at the odd insides of Sakura's head ...

Oh, and glass comes from sand.

0000

I run and I feel my fingers clench for something that's not there.

The back of my shirt is dripping red as I run and I remember what fear is.

Nobody said it was gonna be this easy. Nobody told me I'd be chased through the rain with nothing but the breath on my lips and the beat of my heart, and there is nothing else to guide me through the grass, shadows with a plan following close behind. And now I'm running.

The air is cool on my face, and then the sun flickers on the moon, the bright light flashing across our faces and I remember laughter.

What good is nothing if you don't want anything? Half of wanting whatever you didn't want before, and then you've got everything that you don't need.

Smiles go round and I scream in delight as the rain falls.

The grown-ups rush outside as my scream turns into one of fear, and I run towards Itachi, whose eyes widen as he catches me and draws breath stiffly at the redness on my back. "She's hurt--"

Hiashi Hyuuga is there. He's one of the most powerful of the Hyuuga and father to the person chasing me. Neji jumps at me, kunai in hand, and Hiashi catches him with an arm. He pulls the young Hyuuga around to face him and looks furious.

"Neji! What do you think--"

Neji is wild.

His eyes flash in the moonlight like a thing possessed, and he lashes out with the kunai, slicing a thin line across his father's face, causing the man to drop him.

When Neji hits the ground, the illusion is broken and is accompanied by a bang and a puff of smoke and Sasuke appears, growling and holding two kunai in each hand and one more in his mouth. Another boy jumps out of nowhere and flings shuriken at Hiashi, who catches all five with a swipe of his hand, and gives Sasuke an opening.

Sasuke slashes out and a kunai clatters to the ground with blood as I scream.

Itachi let me go at the sight of Sasuke throwing kunai at one of the most important people in Konoha. I see the flash of blonde as Naruto and Shikamaru appear, the latter shouting something and everyone's frozen except Naruto, Sasuke, me and the real Neji, who's appeared with Lee and Gaara in tow. The grown-ups look shocked as Gaara takes his gourd off his back and uncorks it, and tips it over. Sand pours out and Gaara glares up at the grown ups.

"Mother is... irritated," he reports with an eerie calm, though no one knows what he's talking about. "Mother doesn't _like_ the rain."

A wave of sand jumps from the ground, and with a hissing noise, wraps itself around the feet and knees of all the standing people. Sasuke looks up at his brother as Itachi activates his eyes and then flinches, grabbing his head. "Uhn--!!" I smirk.

Sasuke is wild.

His hair is being pushed back by the wind and rain splatters across his face, trailing down his cheeks like tears that aren't there, and his hands move mechanically to something he's hidden behind his back.

"You didn't have anything to _drink_ tonight, didja, aniki?"

Itachi realizes what that means and growls. "Sasuke, you--" he stops, gripping his head. I hear a voice from the house. The real Neji looks around and his eyes turn whiter than the face of the moon as they turn towards the house, veins standing out around his eyes like fine lace along his skin. My eyes widen as a voice echoes in the empty air.

"Sakura, dear, where are you?"

Hiashi wipes his cheek, the rain had helped more blood escape from his cut, and shouts to my mom, "She's outside! The children are--" Momma shouts something unintelligible back. I smile.

"She's not coming."

Naruto looks at me. "Are you sure?" I nod.

"She found the nasty stuff grown-ups drink."

Itachi was gripping his head and Hiashi was fuming at his son. Sasuke's father was trying to activate his Sharingan but had the same pain shoot through his body and he gripped his head. "Sasuke! You better tell us what's going on!"

Hiashi grunts and puts a hand to his face, cupping it and then turning to Neji. "You're in so much trouble." Neji takes out the jam and splatters it on me. The Hyuuga head member looks shocked and goes to defend me, even though I'm an accomplice to what happened to him. "Neji! How dare you throw food on a young lady?!" But I scream in delight and take out the honey that I've been given and fling it on Neji. There's a vein throbbing on his face and his jaw's open like no one's ever thrown something sticky at him before. There's a moment of silent disbelief before the Hyuuga explodes.

"My _**HAIR**_!!"

Lee runs over and dries his face on a corner of the bed sheet which he then gives to me, and Naruto points at Sasuke, ignoring a fuming Neji trying to reduce the jar of honey back into a pile of sand. "You're up!"

Sasuke nods and turns to Itachi, grinning. Itachi's eyes widen as Sasuke advances upon him with a bottle of glitter, some blue paint, and a paintbrush. Behind him, I grin, holding firecrackers and a bedsheet.

A neon pink bed sheet.

It's raining.

0000

**End A/N**: Thanks to the people who responded to the third Chord. Coming chapters promise more insanity and poetic-ness (kinda). Please stay tuned. Also! This isn't my project, so it'll be updated from now on rather sporadically. I'll be surprised more than anything if there's a reaction to me posting this chapter at all. If you do like the story, leave a review and I'll happily pass the message on to the rightful author.

See you in the next chapter.


End file.
